Mother Pheonix
by JAIntrovert
Summary: She mourned for every child she had lost. He longed for a family and freedom. They wished her suffering would end. They meet. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I read Welcome Aboard by khanh on ao3, and boom, imagination. First time I try my hand at writing fanfiction, so reviews are welcomed.**

**I don't own One Piece, and this was inspired by Welcome Aboard.**

* * *

She crooned.

She cried.

She mourned.

Once again, she was in her original form, a treasure just waiting to be eaten by another that would become hers.

She loved them, they made her world so much brighter. Oh, how she longed they could one day be free together, flying and fleeing, but every single time, they died. Used and mocked for the amusement of those vile creatures.

Dragons, they called themselves. She couldn't agree less. Dragons were loyal, graceful and always true to themselves, like her little Drache. She wondered where he was, most likely off on another quest of his to 'right' the world. Oh, so naive, her little Drache. 'He never learns.' she thought fondly, and she remembered a snippet of the last time they talked.

* * *

_"__You are being pessimistic." He grumbled._

_"__On the contrary, Drache__, I am being realistic. Humanity is doomed, and nothing will ever change that fact." She looked at him, amused._

_"__..."_

_"__Cat got your tongue,_ Deliciae?"_ She chuckled lowly._

_"__One the contrary, I pity you,_ Liebste._ For you have not found your_ Eklektós _as of yet._" _He looked at her, remembering. Of what? She didn't know, she didn't want to._

"_Don't you dare speak of that to me." She had hissed in a low voice, fury dripping from her tone. "I have found plenty that I have considered my children, but each and every one of them have died at the hands of their own kind! Their own kind!" A bitter shriek that held agony._

_''...''_

_A huff, a tired sigh._

_"I apologize, _Schwester_."_

* * *

She missed him.

She missed them all.

Why had their _Mitéra_ seperated them?

What had they done wrong?

Why couldn't they have stayed together?

She didn't know, and she continued to cry.

A thrill of sadness sounded in her mind, and she mourned once more for all the children who had died while she could only watch.

She was tired. So, so tired of everything.

00000000

**I had fun writing this even though it's so short, i'll try to post every one to two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so uhh, here's the next chapter, and it's shorter than the last. I promise you guys that they'll be longer with time haha**

**So I wanted to thank Arithra for pointing out the mistake concerning the name Drache, and I also wanted to thank you for taking the time to review and follow this story, it may sound a bit ridiculous but you made me really happy? So yeah, thanks! To your answer your question, DFs will hold a special place in this fic, and that's all I'll say on the matter at the moment haha**

**Also to Saorsa55, lazygreycloud, Royiah, AquaAmaryllis and Random Fangirl 9002, thanks for following!**

* * *

He should have listened to his tribe. He should have stayed inside the border where nothing could've hurt him, but he wanted to sneak out and watch the ocean's waves wash up the shore one last time before the ceremony.

He wanted to feel the sea breeze brushing into his hair like the gentle touch of a close one. To breathe in the salty air that surrounded him. To feel the pleasure of being close to freedom, no matter how far away it seemed. He wanted to enjoy the short time he had by the water.

Now he was stuck on a rocking boat, surrounded by others who just radiated desperation and fright. Some sobbing, others pleading and screaming. Younger ones confused, and the rest afraid.

He knew where he was, he's heard the stories. Murmurs passed around by the adults, repeated and told. He's heard of those who suddenly disappeared without a trace, taken and never to be seen again.

He was told all about them by the village elders. The reason why no one was allowed to go beyond the perimeter set by the tribe.

Slavers.

The word terrified him because he_ knew_. He knew what happened to those who were caught, and the thoughts alone made his eyes sting.

Why did he have to sneak out? Why didn't he think before acting? Why did the ocean have to be so... So _intriguing_?

He involuntary let out a small whimper.

He was scared.

So, so _scared_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I thought I posted this a week ago but turned out I was wrong, so uhh oops? Late update woop**

**Anyways, I wanted to say that this story might not make sense sometimes because even though I planned some parts, I write as I go. I'll be honest, I'll probably rewrite this in the future as i think back on myself and my bad decisions haha**

**so many things are gonna be confusing in the near future as I post more, but please bare with me as I try to organize the mess that are my ideas.**

**Thank you for reading, and One Piece belongs to Oda!**

* * *

She remembered her first holder, the first she considered to Choose and the first she had Chosen.

She remembered unruly red hair curling around a youthful face and a grin that was brighter than anything she had ever seen.

She remembered freckles dotting tanned cheeks like a scattering of stars and eyes the colour of newly grown grass staring at her in trust and excitement.

She remembered a name that meant the moon and she remembered one that meant the sun.

She remembered a voice calling out to her, asking if she could stay and she remembered the time they spent together.

She remembered a broken promise.

She remembered the moments where they took flight and soared to the clouds, the moments where laughs were shared, and the moments where warmth made way to her face when gentle smiles were directed to her, and when she couldn't help but wonder _'Is this what _Mitéra_ had meant?'._

And then, she thought of how they had both made so many memories together, and thought of how it was unfair.

Unfair that even though she had given so, so much, but had never really taken. Unfair of how it was her Sun that had asked her to stay and she had complied, but the same couldn't have been done for her.

* * *

_"I'm tired of it, Sol."_

_The sea breeze brushing through crimson locks. _

_The salty air that surrounded them._

"_I'm tired. I'm tired of living while everyone else dies. I'm tired of being the only not being able to age."_

_A tired sigh answered her when she made no move to talk._

"_My Moon, please, just turn forward the hands of time, and let me have my rest."_

_The sound of waves splashing on the shore._

_"But you promised..."_

_A small whisper laced with confusion echoed in the silence._

"_I know, and I'm sorry-"_

_Water that sparkled under the rays of dawn._

"_If you're sorry, then why?!"_

_An angered shriek_

_"You're still naive, my Moon. One day, you'll understand why I did this."_

_A gentle smile._

_"What in the Maiden's name are you talking about?!"_

_It was as if the world stilled, not a sound to be heard in the quietness before an answer was given to her._

_"I think I should go out in a bang. Don't you agree, Sol?"_

_"Don't you dare do this-!"_

_"Remember, my Moon, live your life with no regrets!"_

_A merry laugh, a jump forward._

_"Lúa!"_

_Rushing wind, green eyes filled with mischief and something untold._

"_L__Ú__A!"_

_A burst of flames._

_'No no nO NO NO NO!'_

_A splash._

* * *

She had cried when she turned into her treasured form, thinking thoughts and regretting choices before she remembered her _Eklektós'_ last words .

* * *

_'I'll never find another.'_

* * *

She had cried when she had been picked up by the waves that had swallowed her First, and she had sobbed like a child when gentle touches from the water tried to soothe her pain.

She had wondered _'Was it worth it?', _until she realised that in the end, it might of been her who was being unfair.

And she thinks, that overall, she just might start regretting again as she waited in the silence she hated so, so much.


End file.
